The Chase
by VampiricEmber
Summary: AU SessKag. Sesshoumaru wanted her, and what he wants he gets. Songfic, based on Seduction by Eminem, from the new Recovery CD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This songfic idea would not let me be, if you've never heard this song, I recomment you listen to it, it's off of Eminem's newest album. Song name is Seduction, sickest track ever. Review and let me know what you think =) The song is not over, so the songfic is not over, though I may turn this into a full story based on various other songs that catch my fancy.

_I don't know man,_

_Just feels like, we're a lot different, kinda feels like, we're on a whole different page right now._

_It feels strange but uh, I guess it's kinda like, it's kinda like..._

Sesshoumaru smoothed his sleek Armani suit of imaginary wrinkles as he sauntered through the parking lot away from one of his expensive cars and towards the elevator of his condominium complex. He sported a bored yet superior look without trying as he stepped into the elevator. He was alone, and took that as an invitation to indulge himself after a day at his executive job, loosening his tie slightly and leaning back on the ledge of the elevator after pressing the button to his floor. He had rebuilt Western Corp with his own two bare hands after the mess his father's scandalous affair and abandonment had nearly destroyed it. He was on a whole different page then the rest of the peons that usually graced his presence, and he definitely knew it.

_I feel like I'm morphin, into something that's so incredible that I'm dwarfin, all competitors._

_Better get your girlfriend in check. It's psychological warfare. Endorphin side affect_

After the elevator had dinged cheerfully a few times, he straightened up when he realized he was no longer alone, eyes going straight to the short raven haired woman who was now boarding the elevator. He straightened his back, moved aside like a gentleman to make room for her... and her boyfriend. He didn't let the boyfriend's presence stop him from staring, eyes raking shamelessly up and down her little form, stopping on half lidded blue jewels of eyes. She tried to sneak looks at him with those eyes, but his gaze demanded her full unabashed attention, and her red cheeks stopped any hope of her hiding that she was attracted to him. He smirked. If this boyfriend wanted to keep that girl to himself, he'd better get her in check. But maybe it was already too late. Sesshoumaru was clearly the superior one, in looks, monetary value, and skill. He hoped to show the young woman the last part.

_His self esteem shatters his dialect. Comes blastin out your deck, "she love's me"_

_Such passion you'd expect this sort of reaction from her. Yet, you strong arm._

_You're fuckin corny. You try to turn your charm on. Cuz you just think your bishop, the Don Juan._

The boy, to his credit, seemed to hear his thoughts, and snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He shot Sesshoumaru a glare, as if to say she's mine, she loves ME. But his eyes still looked down doubtfully at the woman, as if he still needed assurance. Fool. The boy furthered his actions by trying to rub her shoulders which were subtly stiffened to his touch. And then he pressed a kiss to her neck in a bold display of affection hoping to incite passion in the woman. Oh, thought Sesshoumaru with a cocky smirk. He was worth the boy turning his charm on, and what a regular Don Juan he was turning out to be.

_But if you think that your fuckin with me, homie you're on one._

_I'm cockin my head back like "Ed Lover, come on son. She's on my johnson._

_She brings my name up constant." Your boys are like, "She's fuckin wit dude. She wants son."_

Sesshoumaru took that boy's brazen actions as his opportunity to look at her face, fierce amber eyes devouring decievingly innocent blue ones, seducing her with a quick flit of a pink tongue across his lips to wet them. To be honest, he had many encounters with the sexy little woman another man held so tightly in his arms. The woman had it just as bad for him, but tried to stay true to her own beliefs. Not to cheat and to be true to her little fiance. It was why she went home to that boy that she 'loved', while dreaming of being in HIS bed. He smirked.

_Oh boy you better get a clue, she's on my dick cuz I spit better than you. What you expect her to do?_

_How you expect her to act in the sack when she's closing her eyes,_

_fantasizing of digging her nails in my back to this track?_

He watched her blue eyes glaze over. "That's right. Imagine that idiot is me. Picture my tongue there instead of his, my hands snaking between your legs to find your secrets and make them my own. Wish harder that it were me, Kagome. Maybe that'll make it come true." He whispered to her in his mind, his hand clenching unwittingly into a fist. He wanted her and he would have her because he got what he wanted. He would seduce the reluctant woman, steal her from the unworthy dog she called her fiance. Nobody was as good at Sesshoumaru at acquiring what he wanted. And what an acquisition she would serve to be he thought, chuckling darkly to himself as he strolled off the elevator with a polite nod and a devious smirk.

_Seduction, seduce. Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do_

_Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't_

_She's been stolen from you_

_Seduction, seduce. Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do_

_Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't_

_She's been stolen from you_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There is a citrusy treat awating anyone who reads this is rated M for a reason. I'm writing as inspiration strikes me so I suppose double posting might not be too rare of a thing for me. I tried my hand writing fanfiction a long time ago (last things I published here were written maybe 5 years ago) so there will be improvement. Lemme know what you think.

_She sitting there gettin liquored up at the bar.  
She say's it's quicker to count the things that ain't wrong with you than to count the things that are._

He could not begin to thank his ancestors for his luck. He usually did not indulge in such things as bars, but figured drinks after work would be a welcome diversion from the stress at his job. He was suddenly very glad he had turned down company. They would only slow him down now that he had spotted his target. She was sitting all alone at the bar, a fruity little drink in front of her. She toyed with the straw in it, looking oh so lonely, just waiting for his attention. He walked towards her, ignoring everyone else in the bar. It was his opportunity.

She didn't seem to notice when he took a seat on a plush stool next to her, so she startled when he began to talk.

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, the corniness of the line melting at the sound of his husky voice, lowered purposely for privacy, leaning in towards her slightly. He could tell that this wasn't her first drink when she looked over at him, eyes wide and liquid and expressive.

"He's an idiot and I'm an idiot for marrying him." She said bluntly. Oh yes, he was favored tonight.

"And what exactly makes him an idiot?" He questioned with an eyebrow cocked, ordering himself a scotch on the rocks. He watched her thoughts passing through in her expressions.

"I don't know how to put it in words. He's so infuriating. It'd probably be quicker to tell you what isn't wrong with him." She admitted, leaning her head into a manicured hand with a tired sigh.

He swallowed a smug smirk with a mouthful of the scotch, burning its way down to his stomach. The swallow warmed his stomach, made his attraction to the woman more tangible, and as if she had suddenly realized the alcohol had done the same for her as well, she shifted shyly away from him, crossing her thighs in an unconscious attempt to gain some sort of friction to ease the ache inside of her.

"Come with me." He said, standing up, tossing a generous tip for the bartender on the counter. He offered his hand to her and she took the proffered contact sliding her hand into his. He closed his hand around hers, as if sealing their fate. She followed him as though she'd travel the world with him if only he asked. It pleased him.

He walked around his sleek Aston Martin to open the door for her, the light breeze tousling her hair. When she entered, he rubbed his hand along the expanse of her thigh before closing the door and getting into the driver's side

He didn't expect the girl to return the favor of his touch, little hands shyly snaking over into his lap as he drove them to where only he knew. He glanced over at her and smirked at her sudden boldness, and when they stopped at a red light he did her the favor of unzippening his pants and freeing the prize she sought. She didn't expect him to be so… hard. He adjusted his seat to be farther away from the wheel to accommodate any intrusions on his person, and smirked haughtily, gesturing for her to come here.

She paused for a moment to think, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. But her thoughts didn't keep her from him long, and she unbuckled her seatbelt to lean into him, licking him experimentally. He tightened his grip on the wheel, congratulating himself on his choice of tinted windows. His thoughts were brought back to the little woman rather abruptly when she wrapped her sinful lips around his length, slowly pumping a rhythym onto him.

He let loose a low noise not unlike a growl, and he wished he would get to his destination already so he could fully partake of this woman. But still it was a bit of a thrill to speed down the street, her mouth pleasuring him like she had never denied him at all. He heard a little noise between his legs, her moaning her own pleasure as if she was so turned on by him.

"Soon." He whispered to her, taking one hand off the wheel to tangle it in her hair, hips jutting forward slightly to ease himself deeper into her mouth. "Does your little fiance do that? Is he as filling as I am?" She flushed magnificently in his lap, not stopping.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when he finally stopped the car, slamming it into park. Now he could enjoy this. He had been close, but had to focus on not killing them both. So now, he decided would get his first orgasm out of the way so that she could have as many as he intended on giving her without worrying about slowing down. He held her head with his hands, pumping her up and down as he might her tight little body, eyes closed and getting progressively louder and louder the closer he came. Hot little bitch.

And finally his release came and he held her head forcing to take the hot spurts of liquid into her mouth and keep it. Fuck! She didn't stop suckling him until he was way past finished, stars dancing in his vision. She had swallowed his seed up, and he wanted her, _now_.

"Get out of the car." He growled, throwing open his door. He had driven them to a secluded area on the outskirts of town, covered by the foliage from prying eyes. But Sesshoumaru definitely did not care if anybody watched. Hell, let them watch, he hoped they did. Maybe they would learn a thing or two.

The dazed woman ambled out of the car, wringing her hands. What was he doing?

"Undress." He ordered curtly. "Then lay down on the hood of my car." She paused, should she really? But she couldn't help it and before she knew it she was shrugging out of her shirt, and tugging down her skin tight jeans until she was in a matching bra and panty set, lacy black and barely covering a thing. She unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground, easing down onto the hood of his car like he had ordered wearing just her thong.

He had told her to undress and had meant completely, but he was pleased at the opportunity to remove the final barrier between them himself. He bowed in front of her, not moving the underwear yet, mouth moving to kiss the apex of her thighs passionately, tongue and all. She moaned, and relaxed. Perhaps she hadn't gotten such treatment in a while he thought with a little smirk. He continued his ministrations until the little lacy thong was wet with her desire. He ripped it off and tossed it. He shoved his two fingers into her slick heat, roughly on purpose to hear her mewl with pleasured surprise.

He continued his attack with his tongue mercilessly attacking her clit now without any sort of barrier, writing his name on her, repeating and embellishing anything she seemed to find pleasurable based on her bodily reaction and noise level. He tried to make his fingers fill her more deeply, reach farther for a prize, but when he heard a strangled gasp he knew he had found what he was searching for and he pressed harder on it with his fingers, playing her like an instrument.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru, I—" She cut herself off with a loud scream, and continued to voice her pleasure through her whole orgasm. She wanted to cry from the pleasure. Her whole body was a beautiful mass of shaking atoms and she didn't care about her fiance, she just never wanted this moment to end.

"Let me take you." He groaned out, kissing his way up her stomach, stopping at her collar bone. He insisted, sounding desperate "Let me."

"Yes." She moaned, spreading her legs wider to grant him access. She was naked and he was fully dressed and he was in control, but a slave to the want she inspired in him. He pushed his fully aroused hardness into her, slipping in with no resistance thanks to his earlier efforts. He crashed his lips to hers, dominating her. She was so fucking hot and she wrapped around him like a glove. Like she was meant to take it again and again and again. He rammed into her, not able to find the control within to be gentle. He gripped her by her thighs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders, pressing down harder on him.

"Cum for me again, little one. Show me what you give your fiance while I show you what he never could." He growled out as she purred like a cat. Her eyes closed in contentment at his words, as if she clung onto them to help her go over the edge.

Her face contorted in a mask of pleasure and she got louder and louder, He pounded her harder and harder until his lower half was soaked with her essence her orgasm triggering his own once more. Spent, he pulled out but did not move from his vantage point above her as she eased her legs down past his sides.

"You're mine now." He said to her, nuzzling her neck posessively. Oh yes, there was no one as good as Sesshoumaru at what he did.


End file.
